steamgearfandomcom-20200215-history
Draxle Steamgear
Draxle is the founder of the Steamgear Trading Co. He is a Goblin of many talents and enjoys making things explode. Draxle is the first Steamgear Goblin to ever become a Mech Warrior. Background Draxle was born in Tanaris in a place now known as Land End's Beach.It was the location of his father colony known as the Steamgear Expedition. The hold got destroyed not too long after Draxle was born. Draxle is the 2nd son of Buzzek Steamgear, he has an older brother named Daxxtor. After the destruction of Steamgear Hold Draxle's mother Sofeh fled to Kezan with her son. Daxxtor was lost during the chaos. Draxle had a bit of a broken childhood, he and his mother weren't rich and Draxle often ended up stealing to make by. By his early teens he became a well known thug in Drudge Town. Once his mother found out of his crimes she forced him to go to university with the last of her savings. He studied Engineering and Alchemy and became an expert at both fields. During his time in University he also met Jinxxie Sparxson who would later on become the love of his life. During the Cataclysm, Draxle and his mother fled for the mainland. They arrived in Orgrimmar and it was hard to find work for Draxle. He eventually decided to create his own company. Personality Draxle is mostly known as a coward, however lately he has had a few more brave moment than usual. He is very intelligent yet clumsy. Draxle enjoys hanging out with his friends while playing cards. He is weak to addictions and has been known to have a slight amber addiction while in Pandaria, and a gambling addiction where he spend most of his money in G'zan. View on things Draxle is a neutral Goblin at heart. He does not care for the Horde nor the Alliance. He rather hated being tied down to one faction when his company was owned by the Bilgewater Cartel. Possessions Draxle's most prized possession is his 2 amber daggers that he recieved as a gift from the Klaxxi during the Pandaria campaign. He eventually saw his new friends get murdered by the Horde during the Siege of Orgrimmar. Draxle also owns multiple Robots that he treasures greatly. Love and Friends The biggest love in Draxle's live (after gunpowder) is Jinxxie, she is nuts yet strangely sweet to him. Draxle's best friend is his pet Moolah who is a baby raptor he has had for a few years now, they are rarely seen apart. Bedley is known to be Draxle's best friend, they both where born in Buzzek's colony of Steamgear Hold and thus feel connected in a special way. Alter-ego Draxle's alter ego is called "Styx". After the events of Steamgear Legacy 2 Draxle discovered a line of Goblin assassin and smugglers in his family. He began to discover more of the dark past of the Steamgear family and found that "Styx" was a codename used by the Steamgear smugglers of old. The took the name upon himself whenever he was out and about smuggling goods, stealing or bounty hunting. Should you ever run into a mysterious Goblin wearing dark clothing and wielding a shiny Amber dagger, be sure to say hi! Styx has many goods that you can purchase such as poisons and illegal bombs.